


Frosting

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Birthday, Bondage, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe surprises Lucas with something sweet for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

Lucas wheeled his bike into the garage and slammed the door petulantly. Joe had made him close the store, which in one respect was great because it meant that Joe had forgiven him for the Atlantic City thing, but it also meant he'd had to work late, on his own, on his birthday. Stomping into the house, he hung his jacket up, ignoring the water that dripped from it onto the carpet. If Joe hadn't made him work late, he could have got home before the rain started, so Joe could just put up with the puddle on the carpet or clear it up himself. Not only had he had to deal with last minute customers, closing the store on his own, and driving home in the rain, but his bike had finally given up the ghost a mile from home and he'd had to walk and push the bike. He was frustrated, cold, wet, and miserable. Joe hadn't even given him a birthday present. He sighed heavily. Most of the lights were off so he was probably in bed; he'd have to wait until tomorrow to see what Joe had got him. Today sucked.

He was about to go and get a hot shower to try and warm up when he saw the note. It was propped up against a tub of something on the dining room table. Picking up the pot, his eyebrows rose. Maybe Joe wasn't asleep after all. He read the note and grinned; suddenly he wasn't feeling so cold after all. Grabbing the pot of chocolate fudge frosting, he jogged into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway when he saw Joe spread out in front of him, naked, and smiling wickedly.

Lucas grinned. "Is this my birthday present?"

Joe chuckled. "No. Your birthday present is being delivered in the morning. This is just a treat for being you." He winked. "And for not taking my money to Atlantic City this year."

Lucas pouted and moved closer, shaking himself to get rid of some of the rain that still soaked his clothes and hair. Joe yelped as the cold water showered him, scooting away from Lucas, who was grinning at him.

"So can I have anything I want tonight?" he asked innocently.

Joe narrowed his eyes. Lucas and innocent didn't go together, and that particular pure as the driven snow expression usually heralded big trouble. "It depends what you want," he said cautiously.

Lucas stuck his lower lip out further and looked down, scuffing one toe on the floor, knowing it made him look a lot younger, and Joe couldn't resist the act, even though he was ninety percent certain that Joe knew it was an act. "Don't you trust me?" he asked softly.

Joe growled in frustration. He knew he was being played, but he couldn't say no to Lucas when he looked like that. "Of course I trust you, although why is beyond me, but I also know you have a wicked, evil, mind and writing you a blank cheque like that is guaranteed to get me into trouble." He sighed as the pout just intensified. "OK, OK, I trust you. You can have anything you want for tonight."

Lucas leaned down and kissed him hungrily. "I love you, Joe. Thank you for this. Let me get out of these wet clothes and then I plan to have frosted Joe for supper, since you didn't get me a cake."

Joe smiled. "There's cake in the kitchen for tomorrow. It's Sunday, so I thought we'd celebrate your birthday properly then."

Lucas kissed him again. "Thank you. You really do think of everything, Joe."

Joe laughed. "I just like spoiling you. Now get out of those clothes before you catch cold and come here and enjoy your treat."

Lucas carefully put the tub of frosting on the nightstand and then scrambled out of his clothes. He smiled as Joe beckoned to him and then shook his head. "Uh-uh, you said I could have whatever I wanted tonight, and I want you tied to that bed so that you can't distract me. Every time I try and make you scream, you starts touching me and I forget what I was doing. This time I'm going to make sure you can't use your hands at all."

Joe looked a little unsure. "What if I don't want you to tie me up?"

Lucas pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

Joe sighed again. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

Lucas nodded. "Yep. And I won, so you may as well agree now and we can get to the fun a whole lot faster."

Joe ran a hand through his hair and glared, but Lucas could see he didn't mean it. "Why do I put up with you?" he grumbled, settling back on the bed and raising his hands over his head so Lucas could secure them with the tie he was brandishing.

He kissed Joe again, laughing a little as Joe forgot about the restraints and tried to wrap his arms around him. "I knew your ties had to be good for something other than spending most of the day in your pocket."

Joe smiled and relaxed again. He'd never been tied down before but he couldn't remember now what he had been worried about. Lucas was happy and laughing and that was the important thing. He much preferred this sunny tempered Lucas to the melancholy pseudo-Zen version that appeared whenever he was unhappy.

"I love seeing you like this," he said. "Your smile lights the whole room, and that was horribly clichéd, but it's true. Your joy is almost contagious and it makes me love you even more."

Lucas ducked his head and rubbed his neck, embarrassed by Joe's comments. "I'm nothing special, Joe, and the only reason I'm this happy is you. I like being with you, looking after you, letting you look after me - although you were doing that for years before we got together. You make me feel ... content. I didn't know what that felt like before you." He kissed him softly again and then pulled back before the kiss could intensify. "Now, hush. You're my birthday treat and I need to decorate you."

"Yes, sir," Joe said with a grin, wriggling until he was comfortable. "I'm all yours, Lucas."

"Yay me," Lucas said, bouncing slightly where he sat on the edge of the bed. He dipped a finger into the pot of frosting and offered it to Joe. "Try some."

Joe opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Lucas' finger, sucking the frosting from it and making Lucas moan as he wrapped his tongue around it and cleaned every trace of frosting from it. Reluctantly Lucas pulled his finger back, shifting uncomfortably as he got hard just from that.

"God, Joe, you drive me insane," he moaned.

Joe laughed and looked pointedly at his erection. "I could take care of that for you before you start if you want."

Lucas groaned and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "You could?" He blushed and looked down. "While you're tied down?"

Joe smiled slowly. "You like this, don't you? It's really turning you on, the idea of having me tied down and at your mercy."

Lucas nodded and bit his lip. "I didn't know it would, but it's incredible that you are letting me do this, that you trust me this much."

Joe's smile turned soft and loving. "Of course I trust you, idiot. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I haven't got the greatest record at romance but I trust you." He looked Lucas in the eye, trying to convey how he felt. "I know this time everything is going to work, and it means I can relax and just let it happen."

Lucas blinked rapidly and kissed Joe. "Every time I think I couldn't love you more, you say something like that. Now please stop ruining the mood by getting sappy. It's my birthday and I want some hot sex!" He grinned and bounced again.

Joe laughed again. "Well do something about it, then. I'm tied up, so it's your move, love."

Sticking his tongue out, Lucas straddled Joe's body. "You know, considering I could just get myself off and leave you there, you should be nicer to me," he pointed out. He rubbed the head of his cock along Joe's lower lip. "Are you sure this is all right?"

Joe's tongue came out and licked his lip, grazing the tip of Lucas' cock and making him moan in anticipation. "There is nothing you could ask for I wouldn't want, Lucas. Let me suck you. I want to make you scream and then I want you to do the same for me. Anything you want, Lucas."

Lucas shivered an slowly guided his cock past Joe's lips and into his mouth. Joe rubbed his tongue against the underside and then coaxed Lucas to push even more of it into his mouth, swallowing around the hard length. He moaned at the taste of Lucas and sucked gently on it. Lucas cried out and started pumping slowly in and out of his mouth. Joe alternated steady sucking with fluttering his tongue against it, trying to make Lucas lose control completely.

Biting his lip in an effort to make it last just a little longer, Lucas let out a strangled moan. "You look incredible like this," he gasped. Joe groaned at the need in his voice, and the vibrations made Lucas' hips jerk forward almost of their own volition and he cried out, gripping the headboard so tightly his knuckles turned white as he shouted his release and flooded Joe's mouth with his come. He managed to gather himself enough to pull back so that Joe didn't choke, both of them gasping for air now. Sliding backwards, he lowered himself to lie next to Joe and wrap one arm around him, kissing his lips softly. "All right, love? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Joe smiled lovingly. "No, sweetheart, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine." He shifted and pressed his erection against Lucas' leg. "And somewhat eager for you to return the favour," he added with a grin.

Lucas grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "Patience is a virtue, my love," he said. "And I intend to savour every minute of this. You know how much I love chocolate."

Joe wriggled to get more comfortable and then smiled at him happily; he could deal with Lucas making him wait as long as Lucas was having fun. "Do your worst, Lucas. I'm completely at your disposal tonight."

Reaching across Joe's body, Lucas snagged the open pot of frosting and dipped his finger into it. He pulled back a little to inspect his 'canvass' and decide where to start. Ignoring the more traditional erogenous zones for now he started with Joe's throat, painting a line of the sugary substance along the line of his throat and over his Adam's apple. He put the pot on the bed and leaned down to lick the chocolate off, moaning at the combination of the sweet frosting and the salty taste of Joe's skin, his tongue moving from the smoothness of the chocolate to the rough feeling of the stubble as he swept it in long strokes over Joe's throat and up towards his chin. He wriggled happily and moaned in appreciation.

"You taste even better than the frosting, Joe," he told him with a grin.

Joe couldn't reply because all the blood that would usually be powering his brain had moved further south, thanks to the feeling of Lucas' talented tongue sweeping across his skin. The closest thing to an answer he could manage was a low moan and a full body shiver that he hoped would encourage Lucas to move on.

Next, Lucas painted spots randomly across Joe's chest and then sucked them clean, leaving red marks wherever the chocolate had been as he sucked the flesh into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. Every time he moved to a new area Joe would moan and shiver and arch up towards his mouth. Lucas' hot breath contrasted with the cold frosting and raised goosebumps on his skin.

Lucas slid back up to share a lazy, chocolate flavoured kiss with Joe when he was done. Joe tugged at the tie around his wrists and growled when it wouldn't give. He wanted to wrap his arms around Lucas, hold him in place, and chase every bit of that chocolate flavour in his mouth until it was gone and all he could taste was Lucas

"Be good," Lucas warned him. "You just have to lie there like a good boy and let me play."

Joe sighed. "I knew I was going to regret saying you could have anything you wanted," he grumbled.

Lucas ran a finger along the underside of his erection. "Somehow I think you're enjoying yourself," he said.

Joe's hips bucked up at the action and he groaned. "Tease."

Lucas grabbed the pot again and painted a line along Joe's hard cock and then dabbed some more on his balls. The cold frosting on his sensitive flesh made Joe shiver and yelp, blushing as Lucas grinned at the girlish sound. Before he could say anything though, Lucas was cleaning the frosting back off again. He started with Joe's cock, long sweeping strokes of his tongue at first, to get rid of most of the chocolate. Then, when most of the sticky stuff had gone, he slowly took the whole length into his mouth, sliding his lips down until his nose was pressed against Joe's groin and then pulling back, sucking gently as he went to clean the last traces of frosting off.

"Mmm, delicious," he purred with a grin.

Joe gripped the headboard, his knuckles turning white as he tried to focus on something other than the incredible feeling of Lucas' mouth driving him insane. Lucas winked and then slid further down the bed, cleaning Joe's balls with tiny cat-like laps of his tongue. Joe cursed and started trying to count backwards to stave off his inevitable orgasm.

Once Lucas was satisfied that he'd got all of the chocolate, he pulled back and looked at Joe. His wrists were still tied above his head but he was also gripping the headboard tightly. His eyes were closed and his skin was flushed. He was sweating and trembling slightly. Lucas grinned. Perfect.

He put the frosting back on the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom instead. He knew Joe was near the edge so he didn't waste time with slow, gentle preparation. He knew what Joe wanted and how he wanted it. Coating two fingers in the lube, he pushed them past the muscle and into his body, which accepted them easily. Joe growled deep in his throat, an unspoken command to get on with it. Lucas crooked his fingers and rubbed against Joe's prostate briefly, enough to make him cry out but not enough to push him over the edge.

Sensing that Joe couldn't take much more he ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and hurriedly slipped it on. He pulled Joe's legs up and leaned forwards, supporting himself with one hand as he used the other to guide his cock to Joe's twitching entrance. After one deep breath to get control of himself, he pushed forwards into the tight channel, groaning as his cock slowly disappeared inside Joe's body.

Holding still so they could both calm down a little, he leaned down and kissed Joe slowly, exploring his mouth and letting Joe explore his. The kiss was slow and gentle, but grew more heated as it went on until he pulled away gasping.

He braced his hands on either side of Joe's body and started to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again. The only sounds in the room were those of flesh slapping flesh and the heated moans they both made with every stroke. Joe used his grip on the headboard to push back against Lucas with every thrust.

Lucas was barely holding back and, while he knew Joe normally had more stamina than he did, he knew Joe was almost there was well. Hardly surprising, since he'd already come once this evening but Joe hadn't. He reached between their slick bodies and gripped Joe's cock gently, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Joe cried out, a strangled sound that might have been his name, and came, his come covering Lucas' hand and shooting over their stomachs. Lucas loved watching Joe like this, completely lost in passion and oblivious to anything but the sensations coursing through his body. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight than Joe losing control because of something he was doing to him. He couldn't enjoy the sight for long though, his eyes closing as his own orgasm rushed through his body, brought on by the way Joe looked as much as the feel of his body convulsing around him. He cried out and slumped forward, landing heavily on Joe and muttering an apology as the older man grunted under his weight.

He lay there for a moment before regretfully pulling back so he could dispose of the condom. He struggled to his feet and walked, a little unsteadily, to the bathroom where he got rid of it and picked up a damp cloth to clean them both off. He gently swiped the cloth over Joe's hot skin and then rather more hastily cleaned himself off before tossing the cloth behind him in the general direction of the bathroom. Joe would probably complain about that in the morning but right now all Lucas wanted was to untie his wrists and snuggle up next to him under the covers.

Joe rubbed his wrists when Lucas got the tie undone and dropped it on the floor and then wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his forehead and smiling fondly at the sleepy murmur Lucas made in response. He struggled to get hold of the covers and pull them over them without letting go of Lucas, who was already almost asleep. When he finally got them in place, Lucas burrowed closer and grabbed he covers, tugging them so only the top of his head was visible over them. Joe laughed softly at the sight, thinking how young his lover looked sometimes, and Lucas poked him in the side.

"Stop moving," he muttered. "Sleep now."

Joe pressed another kiss to his hairline and closed his eyes. Lucas always reminded him of a teddy bear during these moments between sex and sleep. He would never have guessed how much Lucas liked to snuggle if he wasn't there to see it himself. His breathing got slower and deeper and he hugged Lucas closer before relaxing and drifting off to sleep as well. It was late and tomorrow would be here far too soon, but tomorrow was a Sunday, so when the sun woke him, he would roll over and go back to sleep, wrapped around Lucas. They could spend a long, lazy morning in bed together for once and then they would get up and he would cook breakfast for them both, which they'd eat while fighting good-naturedly over the paper. Then he would take Lucas outside and show him his real birthday present. A brand new bike to replace the piece of junk he rode now. But that would wait, for now they were together in bed, Lucas was cuddling close, and everything was right with Joe's world.


End file.
